


Just Admit it!

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione tries everything- and I mean everything- to get Draco to say those three little words.  one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K.Rowling 

"Just admit it Malfoy!" 

"No!" 

"Come on! What are you afraid of?" 

"It's not a fear issue, Granger." 

"Then why won't you admit it?" 

"If I admit it, the world might come to an end and we'll all cease to exist." 

"Would it help if I said it first?" 

"No! Please don't, Granger!" 

"It's just three little words, Malfoy. I'm going to say them! I..." 

"STOP!" 

"L..." 

"Please Granger, just shut up!" 

"We both know how you feel so why is it so difficult to tell me?" 

"Because I've never said it to another human being before!" 

"Have you said it to a pet?" 

"That is just stupid! Why would I say it to my pets?" 

"Some people say it to their dogs and cats all the time." 

"Those people are touched in the head." 

"I can make you tell me." 

"How?" 

"Like this." 

"That was a very good kiss, but I'm still not saying it!" 

"You can be so stubborn sometimes!" 

"Give up?" 

"Do I ever give up?" 

"Absolutely not. You never gave up on me." 

"Don't think there weren't times I seriously thought about giving up on you." 

"I'm glad you didn't. How can I ever repay you?" 

"By saying those three little insignificant words I want to hear." 

"If they're so insignificant, why is it so important to you?" 

"You got me there! They mean everything to me." 

"Will you still feel the same about me if I don't say them?" 

"Of course. But I'm not done trying to make you say them." 

"I should of known. Maybe I should just run like hell while I still have the use of my arms and legs." 

"You don't like when I tie you down?" 

"Did I say that?" 

"Good, because I brought my favorite silk scarves today." 

"I'm all a twitter." 

"You can try to play it off like this isn't turning you on, but I know better." 

"Ouch! That's to tight!" 

"Stop whining! Now just relax and let me work my magic!" 

"Mmm. That feels... where did you learn how to do that?" 

"Don't worry about that. Just enjoy it." 

"Your driving me crazy! Stop!" 

"You want me to stop?" 

"I didn't mean that. I meant quit teasing me." 

"You don't like to be teased Draco?" 

"Mmm. God, your mouth feels like it's on fire." 

"That's not the only thing that's on fire." 

"Untie me." 

"Why?" 

"So I can touch you. I want to slip my fingers inside of you, I want to suck on your magnificent tits, I want hold your ass as you ride me." 

"That's quite alott of things you want to do to me." 

"That's not even half of of things I want to do to you." 

"Well, Draco, until you can say those three little words to me, I'm afraid that touching me is out of the question." 

"You're blackmailing me?" 

"Call it want you want. I'm just trying to help you express your feelings." 

"You know how I feel. Why do I have to say it out loud?" 

"Because, it would make me happy." 

"But I told you in the ten page letter I wrote the other day, that I L... you know." 

"Writing it and saying it are two different things. People say it to each other all the time." 

"They say it so much that it becomes meaningless, Granger. I don't want that to happen. I want it to always mean something." 

"You have a point." 

"Good. Now untie me woman, so that I can SHOW you how I feel about you!" 

Hermione untied his feet from the bedposts. He stared at her with a hungry look, reminding her of a cat at a mouse hole. As soon as his hands were free, he pounced on her. 

He threw her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. His mouth crashed down on hers and she grabbed the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Make love to me, Draco" 

He released her lips and sucked on the tender flesh of her neck, leaving a purple mark there that would last for days. One of his hands snaked in between her legs and he slid two fingers into her, making her moan in pleasure. He pumped them in and out, until she started moving her hips and twisting the bed sheets tightly, moaning his name. 

Draco slipped his fingers out and made a trail of her juices up her stomach, making Hermione shiver. He then licked his way up her body, savoring the taste of her orgasm mingled with the sweat from her body. 

"I want you inside me," she said, arching her back and locking her legs around his middle. 

He thrust into her violently, which he knew from experience, drove her absolutely crazy. He whispered in her ear every erotic thought he had ever had about her because he knew how much it turned her on when he talked dirty. 

Suddenly she rolled him over and straddled him backwards. He had a lovely view of her ass as she rode him. He reached up and yanked her head back by her curly hair as they both cried out in orgasmic ecstasy. 

She stayed in that position for a few minutes, trying to calm down and get her breathing back too normal. He caressed the flushed skin on her back, thinking about how lucky he was to have her. 

Hermione moved finally and lie down next to him on the bed. He put his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. It smelled like cotton candy. 

"I have to go," she said, lifting his head and kissing him. 

"Do you have to?" 

"I have a class in twenty minutes and so do you." 

"Who cares? I'd rather stay here with you than go to Potions." 

"Snape would kill me if I didn't show up." 

"He could care less if I came to class or not." 

"Must be nice to be the teachers pet." 

"You should know. Aren't you the pet of every other teacher in the school?" 

"I guess I am. Why shouldn't I be? I AM the smartest witch of my age." 

"I doubt that. If you were so smart, you wouldn't be in love with me." 

Hermione smiled. "The smartest thing I've ever done was to fall hopelessly in love with you." She kissed him passionately and as he started to respond a little too much, she pulled away and got out of the bed. 

He rolled over to watch her put on her uniform. "Oh no! Don't you dare put on those knickers! I want them." 

"What for?" 

"I'm going to put them in my pocket. During Potions I'm going to take them out and fondle them, maybe even hold them up to my nose and inhale your smell that's lingering on the silky fabric." 

"In front of Snape?" 

"I might even let him have a feel. Maybe I'll fling them on his desk and see what he does. He'd probably shoot a load right then and there!" 

Hermione laughed. "Don't you dare! Those knickers are for your pleasure and only yours." She leaned in and kissed him once more. She looked into his gorgeous grey eyes. "I love you." She turned and walked to the door. As it closed behind her, she heard him say very softly, "I love you too." 

"I heard that!" she said loudly. 

Draco just smiled.


End file.
